Encontro
by hatter-80
Summary: percy e annabeth vão ao cinema ; ONESHOT


**Encontro**

_**N/A: **bom, basicamente, essa fic é de como seria o "encontro" do percy e da annabeth se o percy nao tivesse sido atacado pelas lideres de torcida e tal. espero que gostem :D_

___________

Saí da Goode High School e parei na esquina mais próxima, meio tentando me esconder – não me pergunte do quê -, e meio tomando coragem.

_Ei_, disse uma voz na minha cabeça. _É só você e a Annabeth no cinema_. Mas isso meio que me apavorou mais.

Com um suspiro, comecei a andar em direção ao cinema. Annabeth já me esperava lá, de jeans, a blusa do acampamento e uma bolsa no ombro. Ela sorriu quando me viu, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Torci pra que ela não visse, enquanto sorria também.

- Oi Cabeça de Alga – disse ela, despenteando meu cabelo. Fiz força pra não recuar, já que o gesto tinha me pegado de surpresa. Notei que ela já segurava os ingressos do cinema.

- Annabeth – falei, pensando desesperadamente. – Você já comprou...?

- Os ingressos? – emendou ela, me interrompendo. – Comprei sim. Ia esgotar num minuto, então eu comprei. Por quê? – ela parou, preocupada, me olhando. – Algum problema?

Me senti um idiota. Por que eu tinha ficado enrolando antes de vir? Não era eu quem tinha que comprar as entradas pro cinema?!

O que eu estou pensando?! É a Annabeth. Ela é minha amiga, e isso não é um encontro. Está tudo bem.

- Vou comprar a pipoca – falei do nada, e fui pro balcão, sentindo o olhar dela nas minhas costas.

Minutos depois, estávamos dentro do cinema. Bebi minha coca nos primeiros cinco minutos do filme. Tinha desistido de prestar atenção. Me perdi em pensamentos contemplando a mão da Annabeth parada ali, no braço da cadeira, decidindo se segurava ou não.

Annabeth, que parecia concentrada no filme, desistiu depois de meia hora. Ela ficava olhando ao redor, como se procurasse monstros. Não parecia preocupada, parecia _querer_ que algum monstro aparecesse.

Tomei coragem e me inclinei pra ela.

- Quer sair daqui? – sussurrei.

Ela pulou de susto, mas assentiu. Quando a luz da tela a iluminou, percebi os pelos do braço dela arrepiados. Não sei por que, mas isso me fez sorrir.

Saímos do cinema, e eu dei uma risada.

- Acho que cinema não é para semideuses.

- Realmente – ela concordou, rindo também. – O que quer fazer agora?

Dei de ombros.

- Que tal a minha casa? Você nunca foi lá.

Annabeth pareceu hesitar.

- Não vamos atrapalhar sua mãe?

- Ela está no trabalho. Ou numa entrevista de trabalho, sei lá. Nem vai ligar.

- Então tudo bem.

Fomos a pé, já que a minha casa não era longe do cinema. Ela me contou de como foi ficar na casa do pai em San Francisco, e que estava quase gostando dos irmãos, e da madrasta. Quase.

Enquanto ela falava, eu a observava. Percebi coisas que não dava tempo de perceber enquanto estávamos combatendo monstros e coisas do tipo. Ela tinha crescido desde os 12 anos. Agora eu era mais alto que ela, mas ela ainda era atlética, e alta. O rosto tinha mudado um pouco. Estava mais "crescido", sei lá. Adulto? Não. Estava lindo.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando clarear as idéias. Atravessamos a rua, ela ainda falando.

- Chegamos – eu disse, pegando as chaves no bolso e abrindo a porta da minha casa. Subitamente, fiquei envergonhado. Minha casa não era lá essas coisas, e estava meio bagunçada. Minha mãe não andava tendo muito tempo pra arrumar. Estava ocupada com o Sr. Balofice.

Annabeth entrou e parou no meio da sala. Parecia completamente deslocada. Uma semideusa numa sala apertada e bagunçada.

Mas tinha uma coisa melhor pra mostrá-la. Peguei uma manta no armário.

- Vem cá – chamei, abrindo a portinha que dava pra escada. Ela veio. Subi a escada, com ela atrás de mim.

- Uau – ela falou, arregalando os olhos. Eu sorri.

Tinha descoberto aquele espaço havia pouco tempo. Nunca soube que a minha casa tinha um terraço, mas se soubesse, nem ligaria. Mas eu tinha gostado daquele lugar. Gostei tanto que dei um jeitinho de levar o que eu gostava pra lá.

Tinha limpado e espalhado algumas pedras oceânicas. Com a ajuda de minha mãe, desenhei um tridente no chão, com giz. Não estava perfeito, mas era um lugar que eu gostava.

Coloquei a manta no chão e me deitei. Ela se deitou do meu lado.

- Uau – falou de novo. A vista dali, quando se estava deitado, era linda. Dava pra ver o céu e um pedaço dos prédios. Achei que ela ia gostar daquilo.

- Percy – Annabeth disse baixinho. Lembra no ano passado, quando... Quando eu ia te falar uma coisa? Aí... O Grover apareceu, falando do chamado de Pã, e... Eu não consegui terminar?

- Lembro – respondi, sentindo um formigamento no corpo inteiro.

Ela virou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim, e segurou minha mão. Passado o choque inicial, eu apertei a mão dela levemente. Olhei pra ela também.

- O que você ia dizer? – perguntei.

O universo parecia flutuar em volta de nós. Não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dos olhos tempestuosos dela. O cabelo loiro dela se mexia levemente na brisa que soprava.

- Eu ia dizer... – a voz dela se perdeu. O olhar dela estava desfocado, mas continuava em mim. Lentamente, ela aproximou o rosto do meu.

Não sei de onde eu tirei toda a minha coragem. Talvez seja porque eu já enfrentei tantos monstros na minha vida que eu me acostumei.

Mas eu só sei que coloquei minha outra mão no cabelo dela, e a puxei mais pra perto, até que nos beijamos.

Quanto isso aconteceu, eu perdi minha cabeça completamente. Não sei nem descrever. Não era a Annabeth, minha amiga esperta. Era só a Annabeth.

Fim ;D


End file.
